Erick Browne, Jr.
Erick Browne is the secondary antagonist of the Nickelodeon's 2015 live-action/animated film, Dogfield, based on the 2013 animated television series of the same name. He is the Barbie's greedy and pompous ex-girlfiend, and Ben's arch-nemesis. He is portrayed by Seth MacFarlane, who also voiced Peter Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Quagmire, Brian Griffin, and Carter Pewterschimdt from Family Guy, and Mike from Sing. History Early life According to Barbie, he is raised by his mother, Marge Browne and her husband, Erick Browne, Sr.. Years later, his father, Erick Browne Sr, hosted a fundraiser to help finance the plan of the Coat Factory to kill every dog and cat to turn into coat. At his fundraiser, he got into a fight with Ben's parents, manages to save the dogs from being turned into a coat, but is too late to save Ben's mother. Erick Browne Sr. furiously euthanized Ben's father after he bit him, leaving a puppy an orphan. Eventually, the Coat Factory finished construction two years later, thanks to Marge. Unfortunately, Erick soon makes a profit by selling coats and so he calls his whole family down to satisfy demand. At first, he has his family harvest the animals' skins, but they convince him to resume logging as a more efficient method. Many dogs and cats are killed, turned into coats and is sold and Erick becomes filthy rich, corrupting him in the process. One day, however, the animals shows up just as the very last coat is created and finally puts Erick out of business. His family leaves with his mother died of a heart attack after consuming too much junk food, telling him that he let her down. The dogs celebrate the bankrupct of the factory and even Erick's uncle, the CEO, leaves him. He ends up spending the rest of his adulthood, swears revenge on his family. ''Dogfield'' Erick is first seen arriving at Barbie's house with his horse. He asked her sisters for Barbie's hand in marriage should he return the fortune, which she gleefully accepts, but her widowed father is outrageous by this request and angrily refuses, much to both Erick's and Barbie's discomfort. Out of dismay, Erick hears Barbie will inherit the fortune for his pet dog, Ben, causing he plans to get rid of him, ends with the plan by sentencing the dog to death. Later, he is seen with two gangsters, offering them jewelry. He is interrupted by a bone and the gangsters run away from him, thinking he’s a cop. They tell him he blew his last chance. As a result, Erick gets mad. When Barbie goes on trip for three weeks, he reluctantly agrees to watch her dog, but, it turns out that he actually attempts to murder the dog. Erick kidnaps Ben, stuffs him in a bag, and throws him into the Hoover Dam. He makes a deal with some Mafia gangsters to get him marry Barbie in order to became wealthy. Thinking that he was setting them up, the gangsters told him it would be his last chance to pay up (implying that they were going to kill him). Erick then creates a love potion to make Barbie fall in love with him. However, after Ben returned from the city back to the casino, Erick returns where he is confronted by Ben who wanted revenge on Erick for trying to kill him. Ben attacked Erick by biting him on the leg, and Erick accidentally reveals to Barbie that he tried to kill her dog, and is slapped. Ben and his dog friends then chase Erick outside, but Erick chases after them, captures them and later traps them into a limousine, which was a setup and contains the gangsters from earlier. After trapping the dogs into a limo, he tricks Barbie into marrying him at the local church so that he can steal her and her sisters' house for himself in order to obtain his fortune. However, Hank and Angela manage to rescue Ben and retrieve the collar just as Erick enters the church, blowing the latter's cover and clearing his name, but a cat named Tommy arrogantly exposes Ben as a fraud, foreshadows his plan to replace them in the television show. An annoyed Barbie demands to know of Ben's whereabouts, but Erick refuses to explain and instead demands Barbie to marry him, to which she refuses. Growing impatient with Barbie's constant refusals, Erick angrily orders the priest to marry both him and Barbie by force, but the priest refuses to do so, resulting the dogs save Barbie and hijack the bus, resulting in a car chase, as Erick tries to chases after her. Furiously, Erick follows the bus the puppies hijack in to chase after Barbie, but damages his limo in a tree and is trapped in the snow, but quickly escapes the trap and crashes into a tree, knocking off his limo parts. Enraged, Erick goes insane with a wild look in his face in his attempts to catch the puppies and rams the truck that they are in to try and knock it off the road, but he is distracted when the limo crash down near the river, but Erick is unharmed, but the puppies escape. Refusing to accept defeat, Erick infuriates and vows to hurt Barbie as revenge for rejecting him, but Ben attacks him. When Jeremy tries to kill Ben, the police stops him and Kelly punches him in the face, and causes him to fall off the bridge into the water. It is unknown what happened to Erick afterwards, but it is possible that he is taken into the French prison, and was cleaning out the stables as punishment for his attempt on Barbie's life. Personality Erick is a greedy, evil, pompous, cruel, vain, cowardly, and treacherous man who creates a love for Barbie by force, even willing to leave the dogs' race to die, as long as he will marry Barbie by force and steals her house for himself to became wealthy. He is also shown to be completely lustful and provocative towards Barbie, as he plans to marry her because of her beautiful looks as opposed to her nonconformist and unconventional personality. Even when Barbie made it clear that she does initially want to be with Erick, the latter succeeds the plan to marry Barbie to satisfy his own ego, proving to be quite regardless of her feelings or anyone else's. He even feels extremely possessive and jealous after learning that Barbie had inherit the fortune for her dog, Ben, which only incites him in killing the dog so that he can have the fortune and Barbie for himself. It is all because Erick's crush on Barbie never died either. Although he is not above assaulting and restraining Barbie, he is just above killing his family in cold blood. Much like his parents, Erick is a man with a severe hatred for dogs for ruining his upcoming marriage with Ben's owner, Barbie, and in particular, this makes him very short tempered and easy to annoy. Appearence Gallery Quotes Trivia *Erick's actions not only makes him an immoral man but also a more greedy and vengeful businessman as he never thinks of reserving the coats to ensure a steady supply of his production in the long run, and instead wants to steal Barbie's house. *The reason that Erick was the antagonist of the film, is because he wanted to marry Barbie, steal her fortune and get revenge on the dogs, since they were considered as "predators". *Similar to Sabor in Tarzan, he was made to look like the main antagonist in the first half of the film, but during the second half of the movie, his role was taken by the hidden true main antagonist. *Erick is similar to Gaston Legume from Beauty and the Beast; they are good-looking, wanted to marry the women they are pursuing, but they are also psychotically jealous and try to kill the protagonists who are dating their women (and who, incidentally, happen to be animals). *He is also similar to Governor Ratcliffe from Pocahontas. They are both upper class people, both serve as the main antagonist and can be said as being pompous. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Lover Stealers Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Remorseful Category:Con Artists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dimwits Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Protective Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Warlords Category:Wealthy Category:Betrayed Category:Charismatic Category:In Love Category:Abusers Category:Polluters Category:Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Golddiggers Category:Xenophobes Category:Tyrants Category:Perverts Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Egotist Category:Brutes